ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Le Maison
Name Spelling I was using Google Translate and Yahoo Babel Fish to translate English to French and vice versa. Apparently, "The House" translates to "Le Maison" (and Le Mason translates to "The Mason"). For years, I thought phonetically, it sounded like 'Le Mason' or 'Le Mazon' but it pays to follow a hunch every now and then. I recommend a minor edit in the changing the official name to Le Maison. Mrmichaelt 08:54, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :This name wasn't really my idea to begin with. Personally I feel we should have went with the name the toy has which is simply House Ghost. But that is too simple so I didn't argue the point then, nor am I going to push it now. So is the name "Le Maison" the full name or are we keeping the demon thing. I don't know why to be honest its being a demon either. Samhain wasn't a demon either. This is a evil monster of a ghost that eats a human every year. Am I missing something here?! lol. Sorry slight rant. I do those. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 11:11, December 31, 2010 (UTC) ::True, from my stance, if its true name can be used, that's the best. But if not, then a stylized nickname or accurate descriptor. Le Maison sounds more unique than House Ghost. The Real Ghostbusters presented tons of house ghosts in its run. Le Maison makes it more distinct and memorable. ::Ranting can often lead to some resolution. I think the demon thing is a mistake. When Kylie mentions the summer solstice, she says it is the feast of both demons and ghosts. And they even refer to it as a ghost in the episode. The toy refers to it as a ghost. I think whoever named the article thought they only heard 'demon.' It's parasitic and cannibalistic, but its a ghost nonetheless. That was my two cents. Mrmichaelt 00:59, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm French, we must say LA maison instead of LE maison, because it's a feminine noun. CosmoRenfro (talk) 18:22, October 23, 2014 (UTC) ::::The maid who said "Le Maison" was a woman. Is that accurate use of French? Or do you mean that would imply the House ghost was female spirit? Mrmichaelt (talk) 03:19, October 24, 2014 (UTC) :::::I don't imply that the House is a woman, but in France we give a gender to the nouns of the objects or animals. For exemple, we say "LE chien" (the dog), this noun is always masculine but the dog can be a female in reality. This concept may be strange for no latin people, it's difficult to explain ! CosmoRenfro (talk) 19:44, October 24, 2014 (UTC) ::::::I see. Interesting. Thank you for pointing that out. I think it will be good to include this in the trivia section. Mrmichaelt (talk) 00:49, October 25, 2014 (UTC) :::::::I think every major form of canon gets some things wrong, and the wiki wants the version of facts based on what the show did. As Mrmichaelt noted, the best that can be is trivia. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 00:51, October 26, 2014 (UTC) A Ghost House a Location? Also, Mrs. Roger's House is a supernatural phenomenon. Anyways, I'd say its both a ghost and location so all categories apply. What do you think? Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 07:54, December 2, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, I suppose Le Maison is a location since it occupied a physical address like any other house. For all we know, it could have originally been a house then Le Maison occupied the house and incorporated the physical structure into its ectoplasmic matrix through some unspecified means of endemic absorption. But I would contend Le Maison was possibly both a house and ghost while Mrs. Roger's was a just a construct created by Wat. Mrmichaelt (talk) 08:13, December 2, 2012 ::Admin Note: Part of this conversation has been moved to Talk:Mrs. Roger's House as it no longer pertains to Le Maison. Mrmichaelt (talk) 08:58, December 2, 2012 (UTC) The Door Knocker The first time I saw this episode I had the impression that the Door Knocker was the ghost who supported the House. For me the House is a construction of this ghost, who is the only to be trapped by the Ghostbusters at the end. In a similar way the House looks like the Titanic seen in GB2, a creation of entities. CosmoRenfro (talk) 13:45, October 29, 2014 (UTC) :It's possible. My impression was the Door Knocker entity was a form taken by the House at the last minute. Instead of being dispersed when the team blew up the house, the core of the entity jumped into the door knocker and manifested a form based on the object. Though it was its undoing and it was trapped. Mrmichaelt (talk) 04:04, October 30, 2014 (UTC)